gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Nasty/Rhythm Nation
Nasty/Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson is a mash-up featured in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Bree, Jake, and Marley. Blaine suggests Jake to try sitting in the corner of The Choir Room. In Glee Club practise, Will suggests Jake teachecs his dance moves but instead, he resorts to the corner and says that no one tries and they aren't even dancers to begin with. Like Blaine, he begins to hallucinate a performance, with Marley, Bree and the Cheerios as they try to fight for him and impress him in The Choir Room, the Hallways and what looks like a darkened warehouse. Later, Principal Figgins awakens him to tell him the Glee Club has left. Lyrics Jake: Gimme a beat! Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh Marley: A-better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh That's right, a-let me tell it Jake with Marley (with the Cheerios): Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Jake (the Cheerios): I don't like no nasty girl, I don't like a nasty food, huh (Ooooh yeah) The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh Marley: Will this one do? Uh huh, I know, sing, Jake with Marley (with the Cheerios): Nasty, Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Nasty, Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Marley (the Cheerios): I could learn to like this Listen up I'm not a prude (No!) I just want some respect (That's right!) So close the door if you want me to respond, (with The Cheerios: Ooh yeah) Bree (with The Cheerios): 'Cause privacy is my middle name (My last name is Control) No my first name ain't baby It's Janet,(Miss Jackson if you're nasty) Jake and Bree with the Cheerios (With Marley): (The Cheerios: Nasty boys) People of the world today Are we looking for a better way of life, (Sing!) Bree: We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Rhythm!) Jake and Bree with the Cheerios (Marley): People of the world unite (Hey) Strength in numbers we can get it right One time (Marley: Sing it out!) Bree: We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Everybody!) Jake with Bree: Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing Bree (Jake): We are a (Yeah!) part of (Yeah!) the rhythm nation (Everybody sing it!) (the Cheerios: Nasty boys) Jake with Bree: Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, Bree (Marley): We are a (Yeah!) part of the (Yeah... yeah!) rhythm nation, woo! (the Cheerios: Rhythm nation) We are a (Yeah!) part of the rhythm (Yeah...) nation (Sing it!) (the Cheerios: Rhythm nation) (Don't you hear the rhythm?) We are a part of the (Oh you nasty boys!) rhythm nation Gallery Nasty-rhythmnation.jpg Tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg Tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg Tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg 507GLEE Ep507-Sc17 139.jpg tumblr_mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Jacob N/R.jpg BREH.png Trivia *This is the sixth mashup in which both songs are from the same artist, the previous being, in order: Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Hall & Oates, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele, and Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran. *This is the first mash-up in Season Five. Errors *When Bree slapped Jake, she first lifted her right hand, but when she actually slaps him, she is using her left hand. Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Bree Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose